


October 06

by Qishu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qishu/pseuds/Qishu





	October 06

林老太爷生日之后，洪阔有好长一段都没见着林臻东，圈子里也没他什么新闻，据说是被他爸扔去办一个收购案，忙得脚后跟打脑后勺，连带着一帮小助理小员工都跟着加班几周。

 

独生子拥有父母全部的爱和注意力，享受这个家里全部能提供的资源，同时也意味着肩上挑的东西更多。洪阔尚且可以当他的赋闲王爷，天塌下来他爸接不住还有他哥他姐，但是林臻东的天总有一天要自己扛。

 

等到林少爷终于把这个他爹丢来的烫手山芋剥了皮沾了糖吞进林氏能源的肚子里之后，又到了该为一个新的赛季准备。洪阔在维修组见到林臻东时，赛车手状态很不好，整个人暴躁又疲惫，像是狮子被困于牢笼又无法逃离。

 

他本意是为维修组解围，结果没成想最后成了一场两个人的争执，维修组反倒不得不上来拉开吵着吵着要动手的洪阔和林臻东。两个人气得一天谁都没理谁，到了晚上车队里提议一起吃个饭，两个人又都拒绝了，林臻东回去继续给皇上表一表太子理政，洪阔留下来跟进维修组的改装进度。

 

 

 

二十多岁的大小伙子一顿饭气饱了不吃，按理来说应该没什么大毛病，然而到了晚上，洪阔突然开始反酸干呕，加上本来就生气没吃饭，看起来像是生了什么大病，吓得车队赶紧让人把他拉去医院看急诊。

 

洪阔在等化验的时候还嫌弃送他来的机械师小题大做，指不定是昨天今天什么东西吃的不合适，吐出来没准就好了，半夜折腾来医院反倒更难受了。

 

机械师是他大学同学，认识他的年岁比林臻东还要多个几年，全不把他的话往耳朵里听：“洪阔，你俩到底在闹什么别扭啊？我是个beta搞不懂ao之间的破事，但是一个从去年起就拉着个脸，一个今年也跟着疯了，怎么，嫌命太长想死在赛道上，还是玩够了想赶紧一拍两散？”

 

洪阔不说话了，整个人毫无形象的瘫在连椅上，难受劲开始消退，困意前后脚地就跟了上来。机械师怕他睡了冻着，继续说：“庆功宴的时候你俩没到最后就一起走了，我们还都以为没准能好点，结果今天又差点打起来，你俩什么毛病，真要不能合作了就直说，我赶紧跳槽找下家。”

 

“那天是他喝多了，就先走了。”急诊阴凉，等候区又在三条走廊交界处，夜风吹得人一身鸡皮疙瘩。机械师笑了一声：“每次你都不多喝酒，说是要把我们这群喝醉的抬回去，每次你抬的都只有臻东一个人……”

 

他话还没说完，值班小护士出来喊人：“洪阔，洪阔是哪个？”

 

 

 

“怀孕七周，正常妊娠反应，注意休息，清淡饮食，稳定情绪。”急诊医生把化验单推给他，手下啪啪打着键盘写病历不停，洪阔看着化验单上的诊断愣了一下，医生写完一段又转过头来问他，“你alpha呢？”

 

“我未婚。”“那孩子的alpha父亲呢？”医生熬夜熬得有点气，语气不善。“他……”洪阔张了张嘴，想到傍晚气呼呼走了的林臻东，“加班忙，没来。”反正给他家就是他公司，给自己家加班也叫加班，没毛病。

 

医生见多了这样的小omega们，也不想去戳穿他。omega被标记后有天然的情感依赖，什么都给自己丈夫找补，直A癌那么多都是omega们一手惯出来的。“现在胎儿正处于不稳定期，推荐你在家休息或者换一份更轻松安全的工作。”

 

洪阔摸了摸鼻子：“我……大夫，那个，我24小时内吃过紧急避孕药，这个对孩子有影响吗？能……需要打掉吗？”医生核实了一遍药物之后扶了扶眼镜：“你想要这个孩子吗？想要就留着，我给你开点维生素，不想要就明天上班时间后去挂妇产的号。”

 

 

 

最后也没让医生开维生素，机械师在回程路上问他查出来什么了，洪阔攥了攥手里的病历本：“没什么，就是作息不规律。”他仰着头，路灯向后流动，明明暗暗的光投照在他脸上。机械师知道他有时外出猎艳：“怎么，还没找上可心的？之前不是约了几个吗？”

 

“别提了，没感觉。”洪阔苦笑起来。他和林臻东结束炮友关系之后，趁着休息的时间约过看着投眼缘的alpha，然而一个也没能上得了他的床，绝大多数都死在调情阶段，他提不起一点兴趣，对着以往可能早就热吻扒光往床上滚的alpha心如止水，和这样的alpha们上床，大概和对着一棵树自慰没什么不同。

 

庆功宴那天的alpha算是他好容易找到一个有可能进一步发展的。当那个留兰香味的alpha把手放到他脑后要吻他的时候，洪阔意外的没有什么反感，即使也没有原本那么高涨的兴趣，至少还有点期待值在——但是那个味道真的，太他妈的像牙膏了。

 

最近这一个多月他确实没有再约过人，洪阔还以为是和林臻东做过头了得有点时间缓缓，也或者是因为二次分化成为成熟的omega后身体和原来不太一样了。他是个私生活丰富的人，但也并非耽于情欲，性属于幸福生活的一部分，但幸福生活并非只有性。相比过一段清汤寡水的日子，随便找个人解决问题更不是他的作风。

 

但是他从没想过还有怀孕这种可能。发育正常的、年轻已婚的omega们想要孩子要不上的案例并不少见，更别提他这种过了快十年才二次发育完成的了。洪阔自身原生家庭美满，对婚姻与家庭并不方反感，却也没有太多的向往。在他眼中，人生某种程度上就像是赛车，去试图超越的并非他人与自然，而是自己本身。正是在通过一次次挑战，才触碰到鲜活热烈、充满力量的生命，感受到生命的真实与纯粹。

 

胜利本身固然使人兴奋，但更令人兴奋的是你全力以赴、肾上腺素飙升后取得了这次胜利。用所谓的“圆满”来给自己画一个句号并且安分于此，与年纪轻轻就给自己挑骨灰盒树墓碑等待死亡降临并无不同。

 

 

 

“我多说句话，你觉得有道理就听，没道理就当我放了个屁。”机械师单手摸出烟和打火机扔给他，洪阔没接，他就继续说道：“这么多年你身边来来回回多少人，臻东算是唯一一个能呆得住的，别人真心实意也好逢场作戏也好，都想把你留住，又因为如此才留不住。

 

“臻东不一样，只是你停下了他也正好停下了，你决定分开往前走他也不会驻留原地，我不知道你们有什么矛盾也不感兴趣，但我觉得，你现在找不到可心的，也许不是因为没有，而是因为可心的那个，你已经遇到过了。”

 

洪阔垂着眼，看着手里的病历本与就诊卡：“……也不全对，我们只是各取所需的关系，也就谈不上什么留住留不住。”机械师嗤之以鼻：“侬脑子瓦特了？谁家炮友操心你生活？和赞助商吃饭，臻东哪次不帮你挡酒？去年那谁喝吐了也没见他上心，就你一个明明海量，他还怕你喝多了头疼。至于你，呵，之前臻东在浴室滑了一跤，你出门玩都得给他发信息提醒他注意安全，操心得跟我妈一样。”

 

“……我们是搭档啊，这些不都应该是正常的吗？”洪阔微微扬起修长的天鹅颈，这是他要辩驳时的习惯动作，骄傲又美丽，“林臻东之前哪是滑了一跤，傻大个冲澡睡着了把自己摔了个尾骨骨折，后脑勺差一点就撞到浴缸壁上，我和他一拍两散下家有的是，他要是摔死，整个车队都得跟着解散，我就算不惋惜他，我还惋惜拿不到的四连冠呢。”

 

机械师瞥了一眼他，一脸又气又好笑：“是，没错，领航员赛车手相互照顾是应该的，那照顾到床上也是应该的？真的是，我看你俩就是天生一对，脑子没一个好使的，床上老司机，床下俩傻逼。”不等洪阔再说什么，他一脚刹车，“到你家了，回去好好想想，改装完了我会通知你的，熬坏了你林臻东回来还得跟我们吵，真是欠了这个冤家的。”

 

 

 

洪阔这处房子是自己住的，图个清静方便，没有像父母家一样请了佣人，除却家政服务偶尔来打扫一下，别的事情都自己做，和普通的上班族没有什么不同。许是在急诊吹了一晚上凉风，洪阔睡到半夜醒来觉得自己头疼嗓子疼得要命，下床摸黑去找药，却发现感冒药都过了保质期，就剩一盒消炎药还在使用期限里。

 

他拿着药晃晃荡荡走到厨房，抠出一粒来用牙咬着去找水杯，却在倒好水之后，鬼使神差地打开了灯，把说明书拿出来从头到尾看了一遍，盯着禁忌里被加黑加粗的“孕妇及哺乳期禁用”八个字看了半分钟，把药吐出来，连着盒子一起扔进了垃圾桶。

 

等到重新烧开了一壶水，又放到温热全部喝下去，洪阔顶着一头汗把自己往被子里塞，迷迷糊糊地学着机械师朋友小声骂了一句：“真是欠了这个冤家的。”

 

也没来得及想是欠了林臻东这个冤家，还是欠了肚子里这个小冤家，他就已经被来势汹汹的感冒和折腾一夜的困意，重新拖回凌晨三点半的梦境里。


End file.
